Angels on earth2
by SnowWhiteeeeee
Summary: The war has ended but something awful is going on up there... What's Rebecca going to do? Now Dylan isn't with her things are just too crazy. Wish her luck XOXO


**A/N**

**Im back (;**

**With now "Angels on earth 2" the sequel to "Rebecca Brookes Angels on earth" please review and tell me what you think.**

**Because I barely get any reviews and I'm starting to think my books are awful :(**

**Bye**

* * *

Angels on earth: 2

Chapter 1

I wake up gasping for breath, breathing in dirt and ashes. My eyes adjust to the bright light and all that's around me, I then remember the war we fought and I wonder _where everyone...is?. _I croak Dylan's name, then yell his name at least 6 times. Tears start to pour out of my eyes when I realize he's no where in sight or hearing.

**Flashback to the end of war from Dylan's P.O.V**

"**Rebecca!" I yell at the top of my lungs holding my arm as the blood goes in between my fingers, "Rebecca!" I yell louder, if that's possible. I see her a little ahead of me and run still holding my arm as the pain gets worse but I fall beside her and cry, "Rebecca..." I whisper hoarsely "please answer me" "god dammit!" I scream as she doesn't answer me**. **I check her pulse but don't feel a thing, I turn her body over doing CPR on her trying my best to get her to wake from it, to wake up and look me in the eyes telling me everything's ok...But she doesn't. **

**I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around spreading my wings and growing my red eyes warning the person to back off. But I just see a glowing figure without any details on its face or body, "come my son it's time to leave her" a very clear, loud and deep voice says to me. "No I'm not leaving her" I say shielding my eyes from the brightness the hand touches my head and all sound gets cut off from my ear, all I can hear clearly is a slight buzz...**

**End of flashback**

**Dylan's P.O.V **

I'm in a chair in fresh, new clothes all cleaned up but alone.

Miserably alone.

"How do you guys not understand? She can't be dead she's too strong to be, and unless you guys let me go back and prove it to you I am not doing a thing for you" I say very sternly to everybody at the table. I hear murmurs throughout the seats and among the table, I tap my foot on the ground waiting for my answer then the bright light (still not showing himself) booms over everybody "STOP THIS NONESENCE!" he slams his fist on the table (or what looks of one) "let the boy see for himself that Rebecca Brookes is dead. Gone for good up way past where we are and is probably much happier there" I get mad here and frustrated "SHE IS NOT HAPPIER! SHE NEEDS ME GOD DAMMIT! I NEED HER" I say with spit coming out of my mouth as I yell. The light turns its head figure at me and says very quietly "she is dead" then continues "if you need even more proof we will show you her on the screen" everyone nods in agreement, "fine show me" the light disappears then a flash comes blinding me for a few seconds. But then a screen appears and the light sits back down and then claps its hand figures, revealing Rebecca on the ground. I wait but see her hand move and yell "ZOOM IN ON HER FACE AND TURN SOUND ON...NOW" the bright light zooms in and her head is up somewhat and her mouth is opening and closing "I SAID SOUND" then a buzz comes, then sound I hear her voice, her beautiful angelic voice screaming my name. I start to ball my eyes and curse wishing he didn't make me come or I could have been there when she woke, "bloody hell!" I end my curses with "put me back there with her right now! She needs help, we have to help her!" I say frantically. The light just sits, well floats in the chair. I start screaming at everyone and flipping chairs and kicking the table "why won't you guys help me!?" I cry out...

**Rebecca's P.O.V (Regular P.O.V)**

I flip my body over so I'm lying on my back and my heart pounds, I forgot what it's like to be alone with no one around me, or to talk to.

The feeling of being deserted.

I gather my thoughts and collect myself and bring all my strengths together and manage to get up, with a few falls in the process but I'm eventually on my feet standing. I scan my surroundings seeing no water, landmarks or people, _well no shit Rebecca your still on the war grounds _I say to myself in my head _meaning you have to get out of here and find a landmark where supplies for staying alive should be. _

I walk for what feels like hours and hours until I realize I still have wings. _Stupid! _I yell in my mind, I then grow my wings and make a running start and then jump into the air getting off the ground and then fly. Fly through the light sky and clouds but then the sky turns dark and the moon starts to shine and the stars light up the rest of the sky, I drop to the ground forgetting how to land and landing awkwardly on my ankle. "Shit" I mutter to no one in particular and put my hand on my ankle, I try to stand on it and fall I catch myself with my hands and then get back up this time relying on my other foot. I look around and still see nothing that could help me, so I put my wings around my body protecting me well I go to sleep. I fall asleep a few minutes later in my wings _which are surprisingly comfortable and warm by the way. _

I wake up and put my wings back into my back, I yawn and stretch then get up but being stupid and not remembering my ankle I fall. I curse to myself then get back up but putting all my weight onto my other foot.

I stand there for a while then remember something that could have helped me this whole time.

_Go back to earth._

I practically yank my hair out and then hit my head with my hand feeling more stupid than usual. I then jump high into the air spreading my wings and spinning in circles creating great winds around my body, after enough wind I throw myself into the ground falling through the sky landing who knows where on earth.


End file.
